Arisa Kitajima/Firefox
Name: Arisa "Alyssa" Kitajima Alias: Firefox Height: 5'4" Weight: 107lbs Eyes: brown Hair: black Distinguishing Physical Features: None, normally Physical Description: Girl who looks a little younger than her true age of 16, with long black hair coming down to her mid back and energetic looking eyes that shows how active she can be, her face showing very expressive emotions but half the time she appears to have a perpetual smile. She is built with an average frame for a girl her age, but her physique sometimes belies her actual strength that she posesses. Although lacking in brute strength, she uses momentum and leverage to her fullest advantage. Otherwise she looks like your average teen with no physical mutations when she has her powers deactivated. She wears the latest trendy clothes, but kept simple and easy to manage Her superhero costume consists of a black bodysuit with flame patterns going up the torso. Patterned boots and gloves, and a red visor to protect her eyes from the constant flashes of fire around her. She also likes to create the image of a fox tail and ears with her flames, but forgoes when extra concentration is needed. Mutations: Power framework: Fire Ability to create and control fire in the form of temperature, intensity, form, 'hardness' and size. Because she isn't immune to fire herself, she either creates it some distance away where she would not be burned, or makes a 'buffer' of cool flame that feels warm against her skin to pad against burns. She can take control of any normal flame before it strikes to prevent it from burning her as long as she is aware of its presence. Against other fire users, there may be a mental struggle to take control. Can make fire solidify, using them as hard projectiles, shields, or snares to entangle enemies. The latter can be used with or without the temperature of normal fires. Flame mines: Can leave a burning ember behind which explode upon proximity to other beings, can be commanded not to explode, or explode on command, but otherwise they are non discriminating. Can be avoided, can be doused before exploding. Flame powers are stronger with a natural source of fire around her. eg: Stoves, fireplaces, campfires, a building on fire. Flight capability through engulfing her body with fire, and using jets of fire to 'carry' her through the air. Weaknesses: Not immune to her own powers Weakness to water based abilities (Doesn't like rain on a more mundane level as well) Cannot use the fire underwater Brief History: Arisa was born to an immigrant family from Japan, lived in upstate New York most of her life in the Capital District (Albany NY). She came to realize her powers during an incident in town where she was about to be mugged, the fear triggered her fire powers to drive her assailant away. She was quiet about the awakening and kept it a secret from everyone, but she worked at it little at a time to figure out what she was able to do with them. Once Arisa was able to control her powers with certain reliability, she stitched herself up a costume and went out to do her part for the good of the city as a freelance superhero, but there was an issue with that as she tried to keep her identity a secret and did not register with the Government, whether out of ignorance or uncertainty of what revealing her powers would do to herself and her family. All was good until her secret was tipped off by a citizen about the suspicion that Arisa was a mutant...